kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
History
Year 0-316: This is essentially the time before the recent shade war, and after the Great war officially ended.. *A treaty was signed between Dwarves, Humans, Fae, and Naga. Orcs were left out, and generaly forgotten. *There was often hostilities between the Humans and Naga. Very rarely any wars that did any damage. *The Dwarves generally kept to themselves, except for trade with other races. *The Fae also had a few quarrels with the Humans, as they often chopped down forests to make way for their kingdom's expansions. *After many different kings and queens, Lord Corbet was king. This allowed Solaris to flourish in many ways, and helped to stop any more quarrels between kingdoms. *The fae leader, Quercus, didn't allow any humans to enter Nearen'Nae for a while. Year 316-321 This is what is known as "Chapter One". Though IC it will be known as the Shade War. *The Prophet, the leader of the shades, comes to terra and kills Lord Corbet, to declare war on all of Terra. The Guardian is also introduced, a god that is in terra to protect the races and the land. *Aldavir is the first to be attacked by The Prophet, and a peculiar creature (some sort of spider-human hybrid) Attacked it with a horde of large spiders. The king at the time had been taken away by the hybrid, and Ethrendil Faelyn saved the town. *Soon after, A peculiar firey portal with flesh-like tendrils appeared in Nearen'nae. Many hideous creatures spewed forth, and slaughtered civillians. A group of small heroes managed to fight the creatures back, and the portal stopped spawning hell-creatures. Unfortunately, the fae leader had died in the fight. This paved the way for a new leader to come forth, Lathalius Faelyn. *A shade had come out of the portal, injured and close to death. He had mentioned A library that holds information on...something. He died soon after due to a fireball in the face. *A young shade, known as Fardul, discovered how to open a portal to the Grand Library of Terra. This library held information on everything that had ever happened in Terra... but it had a mysterious section on the top floor, that was completely impossible to enter. *The Prophet often has attempts of invasions at different towns, but to no avail. The shades are too weak, and are easily mowed down. *The Grand Library of Terra's restricted section was opened, showing that The Prophet and Veloren Corbet were both saved by gods, and that they seemed to be living on in their name. *The Prophet uses a powerful orc trained by Blood Spitter to destroy the town of Kargen'Dor. This forced the few survivors to flee to Aldavir. *The Prophet's son, Fardul, is slain by Blood Spitter. This causes The Prophet to stop any and all attacks for a short period. *There is a large-scale attackon Solaris. Buildings are destroyed, many people are killed. While the brave men and women are fighting, The Prophet comes and saves the day! He declares peace with Terra, and this ends the first chapter. Year 321-CURRENT: This chapter has yet to end, and so it'll be hard to write this bit. Blugh. *The gods of Terra (Arcane, Dark, Nature, Fire, Stone) show themselves to the terrans, accompanied by their chosen (Veloren, The Prophet, Matrem, Blood_Spitter, Thaddeus). They explain that they created the races with their unique magic, and that they had chosen certain members of their race to protect Terra. It is also mentioned that Mamushi was the chosen of the deceased water god. At the end, several golems of snow and ice come and attack the people. *A sudden winter takes Terra by storm. All of terra is covered in ice and snow, and kills many people, starving more. Along with this, ice golems would attack at seemingly random times, which caused many deaths. The cause is completely unknown, but it fluctuated better and worse at times. *A festival is thrown in the orc town of Kargen'dor. They seem to be in abundance of food and drink due to the heat caused by the leader, Blood_Spitter. A large snow golem in the shape of a serpent attacks Kargen'dor, yet melts past a certain point. It appears as though this town is the only safe place. *There is a large attack on the harbour of Aldavir. Many snow creatures attack and fall, yet more kept coming. It seemed hopeless as a garangtuan creature of snow began climbing the volcano... before suddenly in a flahs of light allc reatures melted. The water caused many people to flee inside Aldavir, where mamushi ended up washed up. The fire god came down to say that Mamushi was the cause of winter, and that she may now be hunted by the races of Terra. They both dissapeared soon after, along with the winter. *Mamushi stays in her old town of Sythalyss, weak and cold. People choose not to try to harm her, as she may still be powerful. *An old man in an obvious naga costume, and calling himself the naga king, parades around Kargen'dor entrance with many snow creatures with him. He demands to speak to the fire god, to stop the hunt on his "love" Mamushi. Things escalate, and he sends the creatures into Kargen'dor, smashing up the place. Brave people fight them, but again to no avail. As it seems the naga king is gaining the upper hand, Mamushi appears and pushes him into lava. He clearly dies infront of everyone watching, and the day is saved by Mamushi. After a bit of arguing, Veloren comes to take Mamushi away to make sure she doesn't die.